Christmas is Madness
by Karin Tokito
Summary: IDK I made it while i was sick so its pretty bad but I like it. PLZ Comment. Contains Fem!Itsly and Fem!Romano
1. Chapter 1

_**Feliciana's Diary 12/12/09**_

_ Where is Doitsu? He hasn't been home in 3 days. Im so mad at him right now! Hedoesn't pick up his stupid phone and doesn't leave me an email on where he goes! He doesn't even leave a note on the fridge! This is getting to be rediculous. Im calling him again after this diary is over. Without his help, my tomatos will freeze! This house is so cold at night. I hope it doesn't rain. Christmas is coming up, too! He should know better than to leave me here alone! It's cold, and I have to CLEAN! That's his dang job, not mine! Im the messy one. Maybe im just overreacting. Screw this, Im calling Kiku._

_-Feliciana Vargas_

Feliciana ran to the phone and dialed Kiku's number.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He wasn't there. She called again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep,_

"Stupid Kiku!" she screamed. She dialed Doitsu's number.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Fine! Im going shopping!" she smashed the phone down and grabbed her bag. She promptly slammed the door and locked it. Her key lock was on her chain, so she clicked it making the car say _bing bing bing_. She looked at the gas tank and saw that s was empty. So, she walked to the store. On the way there, she met Gilbert. Gilbert was Ludwig's brother. He had not met her before, since he was always too busy with Elizabeta-chan. "Gilbert! Do you know where Doitsu is?" Feliciana yelled.

"Vhat? Oh, have I met you before?" He asked her.

"No, Im Doitsu's friend, Feliciana. He has been gone for a few days and I was wondering if you knew where he was." She replied.

"I know no more than you. Say, are you alone?"

"Si~! He left a few day ago, like I said, so i was going shopping."

He grabbed her hand and crouched down. "How unawesome of him. Come, I will accompany you to your shopping trip." He smiled. Feliciana gave him a suspicious look. She sighed. "IF your the closest thing I have to Doitsu, I suppose." He grinned and led her to the market.

At the same time, Antonio and Lovina were shopping for christmas. Antonio kept trying to hold her hand, but she slapped his hand away every time. "Look, this isn't a date, so just back off." Lovina yelled at him. Antonio just smiled as she scowled. Lovina looked over and saw Feliciana with Gilbert. _Wait! Gilbert is with Feliciana? That creeper!_ she thought. She ran toward Feliciana and yelled "FELI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GILBERT?". Feliciana gave her a look and replied "He wanted to go shopping with me since Doitsu is gone." She turned and walked away from Lovina, trying to be brave. Lovina had a shocked look on her face as she turned around and yelled back "FINE!" and she walked backwards. Antonio stalked behind and Gilbert walked with Feliciana until they reached the market.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert and Feliciana walked into the market square. She browsed all the foods, only buying pasta, tomatoes, potatoes, and few veggies. Girlbert stared awkwardly, thinking to himself _what kind of person buys only pasta and vegetables?_. She leaned over to a loaf of bread. Just as she was grabbing a loaf, she heard someone yell " MON AMI GET AWAY FROM HER!" in a familiar voice."Francis?" She turned. There was the fuzzy faced frenchman leaning over a scared prussian. He looked over to her and hugged her. She looked shocked somewhat and pushed him away. Right behind was Arthur, scolding him for hitting Gilbert.

"Feli, why are you all alone? Where is you beloved Ludwig?" Francis asked.

She blushed and said " He is NOT 'beloved' and he is gone for the day. Im hoping he comes back tonight."

Francis saw Gilbert get up with a mad face, so he sprinted. "ALRIGHTSEEYOULATERBUY!" He yelled as he dragged Arthur away. She crossed her arms. She went back to buying the loaf of bread and left Gilbert on the ground as she ran home.

Sorry Short chapter is a short chapter! I'll write the nexd=t chapter now!


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciana opened the door and dropped her stuff on the floor. She walked to the mailbox and opened it._ Oh! A invitation!_ She opened it to find a very enatly written invitation. Inside it said...

_Hello Feliciana!  
>This is Kiku! I want you to come to my christmas party! it's in 3 days so you must hurry! Please RSVP me beforehand! <em>

_Thanks,_

_Kiku Honda_

"So it's a party." She looked around. "Well, I can't come if Luddy isn't here. Speaking of which, when will he be here?" She sighed. Just then, her laptop screeched _1 new message_. She looked at the laptop and checked her email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Sorry I Won't be here!_

_Message:_

_Sorry Feliciana, I can't come home tonight. Im doing business... Ill be home in 3 days. But, Im going to Kiku's Party. He told me you called a few times. My phone died so I can't call. But I will see you in a few days._

_-Luddie_

"Well, that answers my question." she frowned. She started to boil some pasta when Antonio and Lovina rang the doorbell. "Come in." Feliciana yelled. They opened the door and Antonio pumbled Lovina as he screamed "YOUR TREE ISN"T UP SO WE WILL HELP YOU!". Lovina got up and punched him in the face. They went to the basement and pulled out the tree. They dragged it back up the stairs. Antonio started to decorate the house while Lovina Out the tree in the right place. In 10 minutes, the pair had finished. "Why don''t you two come into the kitchen for some pasta." Feliciana stated. Lovina looked up and asked " is there tomatoes on-" She was cut off by Antonio asking if there was coffee. Feliciana nodded her head and Antonio leaped with joy. They all sat down in teh kitchen and Antonio began to speak. "So, Feliciana, where exactly IS Ludwig?" and Feliciana looked up with her coffee. " He said he was on buissness and thats all! I don't care anyways because no way does he care if im alone in this stupid freezing cold dirty house!" she bangged her coffee cup on the table. She marched over to the living room and threw herself into the chair, sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

In the kitchen, Antonio had a shocked face like Lovina. "S-so she really is your sister..." he whispered. Lovina set her coffee cup down and left Antonio in the kitchen. She walked into the living room to be with her sister. _The least I can do is support my little sister _ She thought. Feliciana had a red face. She was obviously very mad. Lovina sat on the couch with her sister, patting her on the back. "It's okay, Feliciana. Ludwig cares, he does, really." she tried to comfort her little sister as best she could.

Feliciana just sat there, completely silent. She was thinking about all that ludwig does for her. Then she remembered _wait! this isn't my house!._ In fact, the house she really just sort of lived in was Ludwig's house, not hers. She got up without speaking and ran to the room she stayed in and packed her stuff (which was only some clothes and her cat). She walked down the hallway and smiled. She turned her car clicker on. The car outside screamed _beepbeepbeep_. She put her bike in the back and pushed her things next to her. "Wh-what are you doing, Feliciana?" Antonio asked her. She looked back and grinned.

"Why, Antonio! Im moving back in with you guys!" she replied with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

They all dropped Feliciana's bags into the tomato themed house. Lovina was grabbed up by Antonio. Antonio hugged her and snuggled her head. As Lovina's nature, she punched him in the face. Feliciana went to her old room and dropped all her stuff down on the bed.

"But Feliciana, why move out of Ludwig's?" Lovina asked Feliciana.

"He won't be home. He won't mind since I told Gilbert he could move back in. He said he would explain to Doitsu that I moved back in."

"Are you going to Japan's party?"

"yeah."

"Will he be there?"

"yeah."

"what will you do then?"

"Im going to not talk to him."

"..."

They walked out to the kitchen. "What are you wearing, Lovina?" feliciana asked her sister.  
>She replied "My usual outing outfit. Just a yellow shirt with a headband.". Antonio butted in and said "You will look so cute in a shirt!". Lovina perseded to punch him in the face.<p>

The next evening, the three sat on the couch watching a movie Antonio had rented. "So what's this movie called again?" Feliciana asked. Antonio said "It's called _Totoro_. Japan loaned it to me.". Lovina got up and moved to the kitchen while the movie ended. "Im going to make some food. Why don't you two find something else to do besides watch television." she stated before going to the refridgerator.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovina opened the refridgerator. "Okay...tomato pasta it is..since there is nothing left..." she paused. She won't let Antonio shop again. All he had picked up was tomatoes and an assortment of pasta. She tried to find the pot to boil the pasta in. "Antonio? Where is the pot for pasta?" she yelled. "In the back cupboard, Lovina!" he screamed in reply. She looked at the back cupboard. It was dusty and had only that one pot in it. _Great. Now I have to do the dishes_ she thought. She turned on the sink by the counter and pulled the pot out. It was old and dirty. She pushed it into the sink and cleaned it."God this is dirty!"she facepalmed. Lovina then finished washing the pot and started to boil the pasta in it.

In the livingroom, the two tried to play _Jenga_ on the table. Just then, it started to rain and a thunderbolt hit the window. "EEK!" Feliciana screamed. The Jenga blocks all fell down. Antonio persued to say "JENGA!" and laughed. Feliciana wasn't laughing. She was _very_ scared of lighting. But rain was fine. Feliciana was hiding under a pillow when Lovina came out from the kitchen. SHe yelled at Antonio. "She is _devastatingly_ scared of thunder, you idiot!" Antonio stopped laughing. He had no idea that Feliciana was scared of lighting. That thunderstorm continued the whole night. And tommarrow is Japan's party.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciana and Lovina woke up around the same time. The only thing they heard was Antonio being an idiot and making coffee. They had the same pink shirt and the same brown pants. They both got up and went to thier seperate closthes holder. Feliciana had a dresser and Lovina had the closet. Feliciana looked in her closet. "Lovina, I don't have anything to wear to the party." she said. She dug her head into the dresser and found her green dress from long ago.

"Hey Lovina! Look! It's the dresses we would wear when we were children!" she dug more into the dresser. She found one thing she would never forget. It was a prized possession to her. It was the hat of Holy Roman Empire that Francis had brought back from the war when Holy Roman Empire had died. She had held on to that hat because she would never forget the boy that she promised to never love anyone else. She found a plethora of other shirts and dresses. Lovina had found her's already. It was a a frilly grey and pink shirt with black jeans. Only, the shirt was really tight, so it squeezed her chest just a bit so her chest looked a bit bigger unintentionally.

Feliciana found a white shirt that was plain. She put a black jacket on and pulled her boot-jeans up. She grabbed her bag and they all sat in the kitchen. Antonio had a red button-down shirt with black boot-cuts like Feliciana. He was making coffee when they all sat down and someone rang the doorbell.


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciana got up from the table and opened the door. It was Gilbert and he was dressed with a button-up shirt and black pants. He grabbed her hand. "Feliciana, would your prettiness wish to go to the party with me?" she looked back and Lovina was running toward them. She scooched over as Lovina kicked Gilbert in the face. The kept kicking him down until he let go of her hand. She layed off and walked to get her coffee. Feliciana apologized for the violence. "Im sorry, Gilbert. Im going alone this year. Since Doitsu wasn't here this time, I will be going _alone_. I hope you find that okay." And she slammed the door. She went back to the kitchen to get her coffee.

They all loaded up onto bicycles and sped off, leaving Gilbert in the dust.


	9. Chapter 9

They had finnally got to the party. They came a bit late so most everyone was there. Feliciana looked around. _Ha! He's not here yet! At least I won't have to deal with him for a while_ she thought to herself. She hadn't realized that Ludwig had no gas in his car, so Japan gave him a ride to the party a bit early.

They entered the house, Lovina and Antonio first. Antonio looked up and laughed. Lovina looked up and had a shocked face. She started to get red as Antonio pecked her on the cheek. She punched him in the face. Feliciana walked in behind them with a bag of presents and set it on the table. Arthur walked up to her. He asked her why she was alone. She replied "Simply because Ludwig wasn't with me when I needed his help for three days. So, I went home with Lovina and Antonio. I don't need him." she turned around and walked to the wine table. She poured a drink when he came up to her.

She simply ignored him at first until she turned around. He smiled at her and asked "How have you been, Feliciana?" and he hugged her. She pushed him off. He gave a confused look at her wondering what had happened. She frowned and the room quieted. Everyone was straring at the pair. Elizabeta had seen a couple's moment and got her camera out. Gilbert told her to put the camera away. Feliciana spoke up and said "I need you no more, Ludwig. For 5 days i've had to deal with not having you to help me. In those 5 days, I became more independent. I don't need you to do anything. You broke my heart without telling me where you went or what had happened to you. I was very worried about you until I realized you needed no help, like you always say." and she walked out of the house.

She sat on the steps and had teary eyes. She wiped her tears away when Ludwig came out. He sat next to her and poked her. She swatted his hand. He frowned a bit and went back inside. He grabbed a box from him to her on the table. He called Kiku over. "Y-yes, Ludwig-san?" he mummbled. He asked him if he could bring Feliciana in. He nodded and went outside. She was crying. He wiped her tears away and brought her inside.

He dragged her inside and she saw Ludwig. She whispered to Kiku "God I hate you right now.". He let her gp when she was in front of Ludwig. He held the box in front of her. "I don't think you'll except it right now. But since I hurt you Im going home. So take this box and open it." and he handed her the box and left the propety.

She opened the box and it was a diamond ring. Everybody said "aww..!" when they saw it. She started to cry. She was so happy. She smiled. Arthur went up to her and said "Go get him back her you crazy kid." and with that, she ran to go fetch him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig was walking away with a sad face when he heard "Doitsu!" he knew only one person that called him that. He turned around when Feliciana hugged him. "Im sorry, Ludwig! Im so sorry!" she sobbed. He held her tightly. She whispered to him "ti amo..." he blushed and led her back to the house.

At Kiku's home, the couple came back and they cheered. Which reminded Alfred and Antonio about a plan they had made. They looked at each other and smirked. Alfred grabbed Arthur and Antonio hugged Lovina. Arthur's face became red as Alfred kissed him. Antonio whispered to Lovina "I love you!" and he hugged her. Elizabeta was so happy that she gathered the everyone up as she took the picture yelling "Merry Christmas Everyone! ".

So if you liked it please comment this took me soooo long to make. Anyways, here is translation.

Ludwig= Germany

Antonio= Spain

Lovina= Fem!Romano

Feliciana= Fem!Italy

Arthur= England

Alfred= America

Kiku= Japan

Ti Amo= (italian) I love you

Francis= France

Gilbert= Prussia

Elizabeta= Hungary


End file.
